


Beginning of the End

by VividDreamer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Loss, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDreamer/pseuds/VividDreamer
Summary: *AVENGERS:INFINITY WAR SPOILERS*The Aftermath...





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just saw the movie today 4/28/18. Woah!  
> I was giddy, then I was sad, then laughing, then crying, then anxious, and then crying again!!! The Russo Brothers have pulled off a phenomenal masterpiece. It was amazing.  
> The ending had me beyond words. My sister and I talked about it for hours after words, putting the pieces together and giving our theories.  
> May 2019 needs to come sooner.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for my babbling. This short little story is based off the ending, right after half of everyone disappears into thin air.  
> Enjoy!!

   The air left Steve's chest as knelt on the ground. His best friend, his everything, gone just like that. A pile of dust where he once stood moments ago.

   Tears filled his blue orbs as he grasped the particles of dust into his palms.  _Bucky._ Steve had just got him back. Now gone again, he was at a loss for words. He couldn't even form together what was going on.

  Movement in front of him caught his attention. 

  Sam reaching out to him. The tips of his finger beginning to disintegrate and float off into the wind. Steve scrambled to him on his knees. He was too late. Another friend now just a pile of soot.

  "No, no." He gasped out. Falling back on his hunches, he looked ahead. Wanda hunched over her lover's dead body. Seeing the anguish in Wanda's eyes before she too faded away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

    "Groot. Groot. No! Come on, come on." Rocket's mournful cry filled the Wakandan forest. 

  "You dumb preteen tree. Come back!" His paws digging at the pile dust. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Okoye's lips trembled. A hot flood of tears escaping her. She layed back on the forest floor. She was suppose to protect him. He was her king. Her friend.  _T'Challa._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  "No, sir! I don't want to go! Please, help me! Sir, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I...don't wanna" Peter sobbed against Tony's shoulder. 

  "It's okay. It's alright." Tony layed him down. For the first time, he saw a frightened kid. Peter had done everything to help him, to impress him. Was fearless when he fought against Captain America. Was determined when he battled Toomes. He should have made sure this kid went home to his aunt. 

  Now he never will again.

 "I'm sorry." He whispered before the wind took him away. 

  That day was the first time Tony had ever wanted a son. And that day he got one and then lost him.


End file.
